


MissionFailed

by im_kiribaku_trash



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, SHEITH - Freeform, dont get your hopes up i might not ever finnish this oops, sheith assasin au, this is actual trash okay, this is my first fanfic-
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 15:39:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18252803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_kiribaku_trash/pseuds/im_kiribaku_trash
Summary: Keith is an assassin. He was hired to kill a man named Takashi Shirogane. Okay no big deal. He does this all the time, so this time wont be any different..........right?





	1. What the hell just happened!?

**Author's Note:**

> So this is gunna be actually terrible,,, I'm n ot a writer yall-  
> But uh I like to write stories even though I never finish them and they are terrible lmao. So yeah please give me feedback about my writing and/or give me ideas on how to continue this story cause I have no idea. Okay sorry,, on with the story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *to the blues clues song*  
> He just got a letter. He just got a letter. He just got a letter. I wonder who its from. *jazz hands*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is my first story and trust me when I say its b ad. Like the story is interesting my my writing is terrible lmao.

Keith POV

I had just received a letter with my next assignment. I work as an assassin so basically, if you feel the need to kill someone but don't have the guts to do it yourself, then that's what I'm here for. I'll kill anyone for you, as long as I don't know them, and it's dark outside.

I opened the letter from Sendak. "Who's unlucky day is it today?" I thought aloud. "Takashi Shirogane....hm, interesting name." I said as I checked the time. Seeing as it was 1 am I decided to get this over with now.

I walked to my car with the note in my hand. It has Mr. Shiroganes address on it so I can complete my task. As i drive to my victims house i usually think about what the person could look like based on their name, and what the hell they could have done to make my client so angry to hire me to do what i do.  
On that note, I arrived at his home. It was a beautiful place, much better then my shack of a house. Such a shame that he wont ever see it again. I then sneakily made my way into his room. Don't ask how I got there.....its my secret ;)

When I got in, the first thing I noticed was the muscular man. He looked absolutely stunning. He was clinging to his pillow for dear life and crying. He looked like he's been crying for a while... What could make this hot man cry so much- Then i remembered what I was there for. To kill this man. A grabbed my knife and held it above him. I took a deep breath. You can do it. You've done it so many times before, so this should be no problem. But to be honest, it was quite the opposite. It was a big problem. A huge problem. I couldn't seem to do it. I couldn't bring myself to kill this beautiful man.

As I was internally yelling at myself, Takashi pulled me into bed next to him. I seemed to have taken place of his pillow which was weird. I blushed pretty hard at this because I definitely was not expecting this. How the hell am I supposed to get out of this without getting arrested?!

As I was thinking, Takashi had other plans.....again. He cuddled me and put his face on my chest. I soon realized that I really never got a good look at the man in detail. Now that he was being all up close and personal with his attempted assassinator, I could see many new things. He has a white tuft of hair at the front of his head, he had a scar across the bridge of his nose, and he even had a prosthetic arm. What the hell happened to him... Snap out of it Kogane. You still have a job to do.

I leaned over and grabbed my knife once again. I held it up to his neck. But once again I fell short. I could not seem to murder the attractive man who was sleeping on my chest. I sighed and assessed the situation. I tried to kill a sexy man, but couldn't for some reason and now said sexy man is sleep cuddling me. I seems that I have two choices here. I can either stay here with this hot man, or wake him up and probably go to jail. But... How could I say no to this...?

After a while I leaned over to see if he had stayed sleeping this whole time. He seemed to be sound asleep still...damn this dude is a heavy sleeper. I also noticed that he had also stopped crying at this point so that's good.

Eventually, I managed to peel his arms off of me and sat up. I quickly replaced where i was with the pillow that held my spot before it was replaced. I decided it would be best to go home and tell Sendak I failed tomorrow.

On my way out I saw on his desk he had a pen and a notepad. I for some reason decided to write a note. 'Hello Takashi Shirogane. I was hired to kill you last night. Lucky for you i wasn't able to. I don't know what you did to piss off Sendak, but whatever it was, I would be more careful if I were you, because next time you might not get off so easily' I didn't sign it because I don't want the police to chase me down. I set the note at his bedside and then continued to exit the house.

I turned around to get one last look at the guy. You can tell he's a hot guy, but really is adorable when he's sleeping.

I got into my car and drove home. I tried to forget about this but i couldn't. Everything led back to him. I haven't even talked to him?! I was just there to k i l l him not do...that... What the hell just happened!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it was so short. Also I'm so sorry for no spaces between paragraphs. It legit wouldn't let me put them so??? I tried i promise lmao


	2. I can't...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Shiro talk it out... well... kinda. Oh and shiro cries,, a lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my writing style is changing as I get tips from others, and also because in still learning how to use ao3 and trying to get into a routine. It's gunna take some time but yeah. Also I know this is so terrible and so cringy. But remember I'm not a writer and this is my first fic so maybe try to understand and I promise it gets juicier :p

    Shiro's POV

 

    I woke up with tear stains all over my face and pillow and I was hugging onto said pillow like my life depended on it. I figured that I had another nightmare, but it must have been so mild that I slept thru it. That means I cried all night. "Great" I mumbled.

   I looked over to my bedside and saw a note. "What the hell..?" I mumbled still half-asleep. I wasn't expecting anything. I picked up the note and read it aloud. "I was hired to kill you last night. Lucky for you I wasn't able to-"

    I dropped the note upon reading that and fell to the ground hugging my knees, rocking back in forth due to the burst of emotions. "Holy shit. Sendak wasn't kidding. He s-seriously hired someone to k-kill me in my sleep."

    I hadn't noticed but I was sobbing at this point. "Damn I knew he was a dick but I didn't think he'd actually go through with his threat" I laughed a but through the tears trying to take my mind off of the fact that someone tried to kill me the night before.

 

    Keith's POV

 

    When I woke up the next morning all I could think about was Takashi. I had never even spoken to the man and yet he was somehow drilled into my mind. I was still quite confused about the whole thing, but I knew one thing for certain: I would never forget what happened that night.

     I wanted to forget it all. Forget him. Forget what happened. Go on with my life. But nothing in life is ever that simple, is it? I still had so many unanswered questions. Why was he crying? Why did my touch calm him? Why did he grab me in his sleep? Why did he feel comfortable enough to sleep on my chest? Why couldn't I kill him? How would he react to the note...?

    I have no idea what I was thinking. I didn't know what I would say or do but did know I needed to make sure this man was okay. So I got in my car and drove to his house once again.

    Once I got there I sneakily got to a place where I could see him but he couldn't see me. Perfect.

    The first thing I saw was Takashi sobbing on the floor. I also noticed the note I wrote to him close by, so I assumed he had read it. I didn't know why but it hurt. It hurt so bad to see him crying. And knowing it was my fault made it even worse. I wanted to help but I just didn't know how. I knew that if he saw me he would probably call the police, and, well, we don't want that, now do we.

 

    Shiro's POV

 

    I really didn't notice how hard I was crying. "Damn I probably look like an idiot" I thought aloud. Just then I heard something and I looked over. A saw a man. A beautiful, beautiful man. But why is he in my house? Why is he in my room?! I stopped crying when I saw him. He looked so scared like he didn't want me to know he was here.

    Once I snapped out of my daze, I realized that this may very well be the assassin. He probably came back to finish the job. This thought terrified me and on instinct I scurried backwards all the way to the wall, creating as much distance between me and the mysterious man.

    After i got as far away from him as possible, I started crying again, but silent tears. I was terrified and there was no hiding that. But I wanted to at least not look like a weak little bitch in front of someone who literally kills people for a living.

 

    Keith's POV

 

    I didn't know what to do. I could run and hopefully not get caught or I could stay and help the poor man but probably end up in jail after Takashi calls the cops. I choose to go with option 3. Stand there and do nothing.

    He started to cry harder. His eyes were already all red and puffy. "Are y-you gunna kill m-me...?" I didn't answer I just stood there having no idea what to do.

    He looked down in defeat still crying. "please d-don't hurt me.." He asked which only managed to break my heart even more. I wasn't sure if I'd be able to keep that promise so, I just avoided the question.

    "Please don't cry.." I said although this only made him cry more.

    "S-sir! You didn't answer my question! I d-don't wanna die.....please I-I don't wanna die....." He pleaded. I flinched a bit at those words but ignored him once again.

    "please, just- stop crying" I asked, bit more demanding that time.

    "S-sir...? Please answer me.." I decided that this could go back and forth for hours and I wasn't up for that, so I finally gave in.

    "I can't make any promises" I mumbled finally telling him. He bursted out crying even more, falling to the ground.

    "I don't wanna die! P-please..." He practically begged.

    I teared up a bit knowing I caused this much pain to this hot man, but I fought back the tears. "i can't control what I'm hired to do... It's not my choice" I sounded so heartless, but I guess you kinda have to be heartless to be a good assassin.

    Takashi just kept crying more. "Please s-sir.... I don't want to die...not like t-this"

    This pulled the last straw for me. "I can't control it Takashi I'm sorry!!" I didn't realize I was yelling until it was too late to stop.

    "How do you k-know my n-name s-sir?" He asked obviously confused.

    "I..." I took a deep breath. "I was hired to kill you so I was given you name and address"

    I can't explain it, but I could tell something changed in his face after I said that. "s-sir...? It's okay n-now you can get your j-job done..." He blurted out of nowhere.

    "What? No no no." I protested, remembering that I did not come here to kill him this time.

    "b-but.....that's what you need to d-do right....? Then just d-do it...I didn't w-want you to g-get in trouble...."

    There was no point in arguing with him again. So I confessed. "I can't...."

    "W-why not?" He asked me still crying.

    "I already tried...i-I wasn't able to do it..." I looked at the ground away from Takashi. There was no way i could bring myself to see the pain in his beautiful eyes at that very moment.

    "w-why..?" He said not any signs that he was going to stop crying anytime soon.

    "I....don't know.. I saw you crying and- I just.... couldn't seem to do it.." I said defeated. He nodded still crying.

    "Can you please try to stop crying..?" I asked trying to change the subject. He nodded and calmed down taking deep breaths. Then he stood up. "um thanks.." I said not knowing what was going to happen next but I was scared he was going to call the cops.

    "Why are you still here...?" He asked me and sat on his bed. When he said that my stomach dropped. He wanted me to leave.

    "I um...I'll just go it you want.." I sighed honestly wishing i could stay.

    "No! I mean....uhm....could you stay?" He asked which surprised me but I was also relieved.

    "um...Yeah if that's what you want" I kinda just stood there awkwardly.

    "You..uh...can come and sit down...if you want?" He offered.

    "um okay.." I walked over and sat like a foot or two away from Takashi on the bed.

    Takashi sighed and glanced at me. I looked back at him with a bit of a confused look. Then he looked away and sighed again. "um..." Now I was just confused on why he wanted me to stay in the first place. Until he scooted closer to me and hugged my arm. 

    I blushed "wha-" he sighed and laid his head on my shoulder. "Takashi...?" I was very red, and very confused. 

    He frowned and stopped hugging my arm. "i-I'm sorry" he said and then started crying again.

    "no no no please don't cry again! its okay!" I tried to calm him down again. But he sighed and scooted away from me still crying.

    "I-I didn't mean to make you cry i-I'm sorry.." I didn't know what else to do so I just kinda sat there.

    Alex took a few deep breathes and stopped crying. "are you okay now?" I asked very worried about him.

    He ignored me. Instead, he wiped his own tears and rested his head in his hands, in a way that looked like he was frustrated with himself. I felt very awkward. I was having an inner argument like: 'Wait he actually kinda cute- Stop it you can't think like that your still supposed to kill this man.'

    "Takashi I'm really sorry" I said not knowing what else to say.

    He lifted his head up out of his hands. "its okay.." Meanwhile my brain was going crazy. 'Why are his eyes so pretty..I could stare into those eyes for hours...Stop it you cant think like that!'

    "Is there anything I can do to help..?" I asked really wanting to help him.

    "...no" He responded hesitantly.

    My mind was back at it again. 'Wait he doesn't even know my name- No don't tell him. Then you'll get attached. You still have a job to do Kogane, you know you cant go back to Sendak saying you failed.'

    "are you sure..? I just want to help." I said ignoring my thoughts. He shook his head.

    "its fine you cant help anyways.." He said, the sadness obvious in his voice.

    I moved closer to Takashi. "Please, at least let me try"

    "fine...but I don't think anything will help.." He finally gave up.

    "so what's wrong in the first place, so I can help" I started giving a comforting smile.

    "everything is wrong" he responded emotionless.

    "Do you want to talk about it?" I asked being all sweet and stuff. He nodded and moved closer to me.

    "so um what do you mean by everything" i asked trying to get him started on explaining. 

    "my family...my boyfriend....well my ex-boyfriend...he just broke up with me...and yeah...just everything..." He looked down, really sad.

    'Woah hes into dudes and hes single- shut up gay thoughts!!'  "I'm so sorry to hear that I wish I could help" I apologized even though it wasn't my fault.

    "Its just a mess.." He teared up a bit. 

****Without thinking I leaned over and hugged him. He hugged back and nuzzled his face into the crook of my neck. "I'm so sorry he did this to you" I said still comforting him

    He relaxed into my touch and smiled gently.

    'i think I like him- no no no no no you cant think that- too bad >;)' My gayness won me over as a I was blushing very badly and I finally realized why I couldn't hurt Takashi.

    Shiro giggled quietly interrupting my thoughts. I smiled still hugging him. "by the way, the names Keith. Keith Kogane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is still not done in sorry,,, the end still needs to be edited but I learned the hard way that I can't save without posting after its already been posted so now I know jot to do that again lmao. Sorry in the meantime. Hopefully ill get this finished tomorrow :p

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this was so short,, I will try to make not all of them this short but no promises. Sorry as well for no spaces between the paragraphs it legit wouldn't let me so?? I tried okay XD. Also sorry for any mistakes in a terrible typer :p


End file.
